1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices containing arrays of light-emitting diodes (hereinafter LED""s) which are employed in photo-therapy for various living organisms.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Many U. S. and foreign patents disclose the use of light sources such as laser diodes and light emitting diodes emitting electromagnetic radiation of various wavelengths (i.e., colors) for administering positive and beneficial treatments to living organisms (including mammals) for injury, pain relief and illness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,377 discloses LED arrays comprising a substrate and two sets of LED""s emitting different colors of light which can be used as light sources for facsimile or scanner devices. The first and second sets of LED""s are connected in series so that a current alternatively flows through one set or the other, in opposite directions. The two sets of LED""s connected in series are further connected with each other in parallel.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,500,009 to Amron, Ltd. discusses the use of lasers and LED""s in photo-therapy for the treatment of various ailments in humans. A method of treating herpes is disclosed which uses at least one LED emitting red light, preferably an array of LED""s which can be directed to concentrate the light. The voltage can be varied to vary the intensity of the light, and the lights can be pulsed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,503 discloses a photo-thermal therapeutic device using arrays of LED""s for the simultaneous or selective treatment of areas of skin and adjacent subcutaneous structure in human subjects, utilizing photo energy and therapeutic heat. The LED array is held in a flexible or preformed holder to provide contact with the skin. Heat as well as light are provided through the LED""s, and the intensity of the light and heat can be varied. Resistors cause each LED to act as a heat sink during photo-therapy treatments. This patent cites U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,535,784 and 5,024,236 which disclose photo-therapy applied to human accupuncture points.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,884 to Boston General Hospital discusses a method for modulating wound healing in a mammal, which employs arrays of LED or laser irradiation applied after the administration of the appropriate photo-sensitizer, which activates the light process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,711 discloses hand-held portable light emitting devices suitable for photo-curing and photo-therapy applications. LED arrays are used, with means for varying the level of light energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,504 discloses devices and methods for bio-stimulation of tissue, comprising arrays of monochromatic radiation sources of multiple wavelengths. The radiation sources are arranged within the arrays so that radiation of at least two different wavelengths passes directly or indirectly through a single point within the treated tissue. Laser diodes or super-luminous diodes can be used as radiation sources. Controls are provided to turn the device on or off, vary pulse frequency and duration and time the duration of treatment. Columns 7 and 8 of the patent discuss xe2x80x9ctwo-photon eventsxe2x80x9d which are described as being produced by mixing of radiation of multiple wavelengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,233 to Biolight Patent Holding AB discloses devices for healing wounds and sores by photo-therapy. Arrays of LED""s are held close to or in contact with the affected areas. LED""s emitting infrared and red light are included, and can be pulsed in predetermined sequences for therapeutic purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,432 to Quantum Devices, Inc. discloses apparatus for providing radiant energy, including LED arrays with power-regulating circuits, to enhance and test plant growth. Several sets of series-connected LED""s are arranged on a substrate and the light intensity can be varied by the power-regulating circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,883 discloses a therapeutic device for supplying beneficial light to organic tissue including a carrier (in the form of a human mask) containing an array of single frequency LED""s. The power supply provides a fluctuating or pulsating output voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,743 to Parris discloses therapy radiation apparatus for veterinary medicine which include arrays of infrared LED""s. The LED arrays can be mounted in flexible means for wrapping about the outer surfaces of an animal, or in the form of rigid probes for irradiating internal surfaces. Devices referring to this patent are produced commercially under the BIOSCAN(trademark) trademark.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,461 to Quantum Devices, Inc. discloses LED arrays assembled from pluralities of modular units which are snapped together. Reflector units are provided to direct the radiation. The modules can be electrically connected together in series or parallel. The arrays can be used to stimulate plant growth or for photo-dynamic therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,608 discusses various methods of photo-dynamic therapy, and discloses methods and apparatus for providing such therapy by employing an implantable probe to illuminate internal treatment sites which have been perfused with photo-reactive agents. The apparatus can include arrays of LED""s or solid-state laser diodes.
Review of a selected portion of the patents discussed above documents that photo-therapy has become an accepted and established modality for the noninvasive and safe treatment of
burns, cuts and abrasions,
muscle, tissue and tendon repair,
cancerous tumors,
herpes,
arthritis and other inflammations,
the stimulation or sedation of acupressure meridian points in humans and animals,
bone fracture repair, and
stimulation of plant growth.
It is a primary object of the present invention to improve upon the prior art devices and expand the usefulness of the methodology of photo/light therapy.
The present invention is an improvement of recent patented photo-therapy devices as well as photo-therapy devices we have been testing for approximately three years. Preferred embodiments of present day photo-therapy devices have certain limitations. Firstly, they are designed to be used xe2x80x9con or near the skin surfacexe2x80x9d in order to be effective. This is a drawback in many scenariosxe2x80x94such as in large ranching operations where it is typical for livestock (cow, bull, horse) to injure itself on the rangexe2x80x94perhaps a few miles to hundreds of miles from the nearest clinic. An animal of 1000-3000 pounds in pain and duress needs to be considered dangerous and puts the practitioner at considerable risk. The present invention allows for the therapeutic treatment to take place at a distance of approximately xc2xd foot to several feet away, thus assuring the safety of the practitioner while bringing pain relief and healing to the animal being treated.
Also in the case of severe burns where infection is an acute problem and rapid skin rejuvenation can make the difference between life and death, the present invention can effectively be used at a more comfortable distance from the patient""s skin surface without excessive pain from close contact of xe2x80x9con or near the skin surfacexe2x80x9d of other prior art photo-therapy devices. There is documentation that treatment with photo-therapy increases the healing process to take place much faster than without photo-therapy being applied, and therefore raises skin resistance to infection and other septic/toxic poisoning. (Hospitals refer to slow healing as xe2x80x9cdysfunctional healingxe2x80x9d because it allows for depressed immune systems, surgical complications, joint contracture, scar tissue growth, and even depression to set in before significant healing can begin).
Another advantage of having the capability or option of working from a distance is that the LED""s (unlike lasers) diffuse as the unit gets further and further away from the object being illuminated. Thus a larger areaxe2x80x94double, triple or morexe2x80x94can effectively be covered. This allows for a manufacturing savings because an LED unit having a 6 inch radius, when positioned on or near a surface, can only illuminate about 6-8 inches. However, the same 6 inch radius LED unit, working from a distance of several feet, can illuminate an area of 12 inches, 24 inches, 40 inches, etc., depending on the amount of power (energy level in watts), high intensity of the LED""s, and the time treatment duration. (Increased duration or time of treatment needs to be adjusted, the further from the surface).
Another advantage of the present invention is the ability of the user to program or compose his/her own settingsxe2x80x94which may effectively need to vary from one individual to another, instead of being limited to the pre-determined settings of other prior art devices. A separate computer might be connected to the light-emitting device for this purpose.
Yet another advantage is the xe2x80x9cflicker fusion phenomenonxe2x80x9d, a theta wave setting at about 3-5 hertz which causes brain neurotransmitters (chemicals and electromagnetic charges) to be produced and fired off to give a relaxation effect, a drop in heart rate, drooping eyelids, etc. Many tests which were carried out in the 1950""s, especially in mental institutes, indicated that the xe2x80x9crelaxation effectxe2x80x9d was an important ingredient in the overall health and mental stability of the patient. More recent tests conclude that relaxation (also accomplished through guided visualizations, music of nature sounds such as running water and birds chirping, hypnosis and meditation techniques) enhance traditional healing modalities (drug therapy and surgery) especially in cases of heart attack and terminal illnesses and such relaxation practices are presently being offered in some major hospitals such as Columbia Presbyterian in New York City.
Another advantage of this invention is that one program setting is the xe2x80x9cWave Effect Frequencyxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alternating colors rippling in succession from head to foot, again and again. (i.e., IR, then red, then orange, then green, then blue in slow succession, rapid succession or slow to rapid succession). This unit might be embodied in something resembling a tanning bed.
Another improvement is the pre-set program to control a decrease or increase in power outage. Some requirements might call for xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d energy (low wattage amount delivered over a longer time duration) while others call for a xe2x80x9cburstingxe2x80x9d effect (high wattage delivery for short durations).
Yet another advantage is that the use of high intensity IR diodes inexpensively adds a hypothermia effect without the additional cost of heat sinks, resistors, etc. (which add expense to the manufacturing process).
The present invention""s ability to choose only one wave frequency (color) at a time gives an added advantage. It is well accepted in therapeutic injury repair that the first 24-48 hours after an injury ice or cold compresses should be used, then heat or warmth such as an IR heat lamp, heating pad, or muscular creams such as Ben-gay or tiger balm.
The present invention can allow one device for both cold and heat treatments, with the added advantage of the red-wave frequency for immediate pain relief and/or bleeding reduction, decrease in inflammation and increase in energy flow, and a predisposition to inhibit infection. In this scenario, first the red-wave frequency would be used until desired results were obtained. Thereafter, the blue wave frequency (cools, soothes, reduces irritability of skin surface) would be applied. Lastly, the IR wave frequency, which causes a thermal effect, would be applied.
In case of illness or emotional trauma or stress these three wave frequencies would be more effective if used simultaneously rather than consecutively as explained above.
The present invention does not preclude the addition of other modalities or art forms to be used in combination with this preferred embodiment, as research data becomes available for increased effectiveness of adding such forms. These include, but are not limited to, magnets and magnetic therapy; audio sounds, ultra-sound and audio waves; electroplated holograms/holoforms; electromagnetic devices; and words or symbols having a significant intent.
Another advantage over prior art devices is in the methodology of xe2x80x9cWhole Body Treatmentxe2x80x9d. The construction of larger units than now available and/or the capability of working at a distance away from the skin surface allows for the timely and advantageous treatment of the entire body structure rather than the limited treatment of a localized area or spot. Thus, three body systems are being covered in one usage, saving time and money. These three systems are the physical/skeletal, the acupuncture meridian, and the bio-electromagnetic energy field. (This later system has thus far been less traditionally researched by the Western World, but the encyclopedia-size book by Dr. Richard Gerber, M.D. Vibrational Medicine (Bear and Co., Santa Fe, New Mexico 1988), substantiates and clinically documents the existence and importance of this xe2x80x9cE-Fieldxe2x80x9d).